


Beyond Midnight

by ragnarok89



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Canon Compliant, Clinging, Drabble, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Exploration, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Samhain, Short One Shot, Spooky, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “You can be too much, you know that?”





	Beyond Midnight

"I don't see what the big deal is, it's all just smoke and mirrors." Diana huffed, crossing her arms as she and Akko walked through the long hallway up ahead. The flickering torches on each side of the hall did nothing for ambiance or warmth. "We've dealt with much more threatening things than these parlor tricks. These creaky floors, moaning in the attics, and monsters lurking at every corner, you see one, you've seen them all."

Akko frowned at Diana. She pushed her witch's hat up her forehead, keeping close to the other girl instinctively. "Says you, Diana! A haunted house is meant to be scary and fun. Must you always be the spoilsport? And for your information, it may be parlor tricks to you, but it's fun to me, to everyone else."

They found themselves shuffling closer to the hooded figure guarding the narrow entry.

Arching an eyebrow, Diana shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Then, pray tell, if this is all fake, what's the point of it?"

Akko gulped.

Just then, bloodcurdling screams came from the upper floor of the house, followed by a baleful flash of lightning. The torches went out simultaneously, plunging the hall into blackness. Screams and shouts jolted and echoed off the walls.

A shrieking ghoulish fiend, garbed in chains from stem to stern, forth ward bursting from the trapdoor before them. Both Akko and Diana screamed in fright. It paid the girls no mind as it doggedly descended to the air above, disappearing into the ceiling. Akko grabbed onto Diana, and Diana Akko, holding the other tight, eyes squeezed shut.

The torches' flames were soon rekindled, illuminating both girls, both currently in the state of shock, fright, and awe. Diana blinked in surprise, then noted Akko clinging to her tightly. She also noted her own behavior, which resembled Akko's. Akko blinked and looked up at Diana, and smiled sheepishly, relieved and slightly embarrassed.

"Oh," Diana said with a grin. She held Akko closer. "_Now_ I get it."

"Diana, you can be too much, you know that?" Akko pouted, grumbling. Despite her embarrassment, she didn't want to let go of Diana. Not just yet.


End file.
